The present invention relates to a security system for house and, more specifically, to a house intercom security system.
In an apartment house or residential building, every apartment or house is equipped with an indoor intercom for communication with an outdoor intercom. When the host is absent, the visitor cannot give a message to the host through the outdoor intercom.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a house intercom security system, which eliminates the aforesaid problem. It is one object of the present invention to provide a house intercom security system, which automatically dials a pre-set telephone number to inform the host traveling outside upon the visit of a visitor, enabling the host to talk to the visitor by telephone. It is another object of the present invention to provide a house intercom security system, which automatically dials a pre-set telephone number to ask for help when the user presses the button of the indoor intercom. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a house intercom security system, which automatically dials a pre-set telephone number to inform a security office for help and turns on an alarm upon the intrusion of an intruder. According to the present invention, the house intercom security system is comprised of a main unit connected between the exchange line of a telecommunication office and the telephone set, an indoor intercom and an outdoor intercom respectively connected to the main unit for intercommunication, sensor means installed in the door and/or windows and connected to the main unit to detect intrusion of intruders, and an alarm connected to the main unit and driven by the main unit to give an alarm signal upon detection of the intrusion of an intruder by the sensor means or depressing of an alarm button of the indoor intercom by the user.